Muse
by MsRainey
Summary: Yuffentine. Yuffie x Vincent Post Doc. Takes place right after Dirge. Some Cloud x Tifa
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII_

_A/N: Different style of writing than my previous Yuffentine. I hope you all enjoy it!!! _

-

-

-

She sat in the stool, nervously drumming her fingers. Her friend looked at her in an irritative manner. The young ninja woman had been drumming her fingers on her bar for the past half hour.

"Yuffie, will you please stop that?" The bar maiden questioned exasperated.

The Ninja jumped out her daydreaming and snapped her attention to the frowning brunette.

"Huh?"

"You've been tapping your hands on my counter for 30 minutes."

"Oh, sorry Teef. I just-" She paused and muttered a 'never mind'. Tifa watched as her best friend started a different hobby of blowing her bangs out of her face.

Tifa walked around the bar and sat next to the smaller woman. "Are you alright Yuff?"

Yuffie stopped blowing her bangs at turned toward Tifa.

"He's supposed to be here already!! What if something happened to them on the way back!? What if-" Yuffie was cut off from her flip out.

"Yuffie!" Tifa laughed. "Is this what this is about? Vincent is going to be fine. You heard Shelke. He's up in the mountains and Cid and her are on their way to him right now. You don't need to worry."

Yuffie frowned and crossed her arms. "I don't even see why she got to go! What, she knows him for like two seconds then, 'Oh Vincent Valentine, let me help you send your demons away! Let me help you save the planet. By the way, your ex-lover is practically living inside my brain'!" She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Tifa inwardly smiled. She knew of the Ninja's feelings for Vincent and knew just how devastated Yuffie really was when he disappeared. Of course, when Shelke had been around, Yuffie hid behind her facade of the annoying _girl_. Tifa knew better, however. Yuffie had done a lot of maturing since the whole Meteor thing. The young woman insisted on acting childish though.

'It's way more fun than acting all old and dull.' Tifa remembered her saying.

"You're not... jealous, are you?" Tifa asked.

Yuffie gaped at her. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Her cheeks turned a light pink and she narrowed her eyes.

"I am not jealous Lockhart!" She hissed, seemingly caught guilty.

Tifa laughed inwardly. Sometimes being the sneaky pestering one was fun.

"Just tell him tonight how you feel." She exclaimed.

"What!?" Yuffie yelled. "No way Tifa! Last time I had feelings for someone, it got blown back in my face!" Tifa raised a brow.

"Who was this 'Someone?'"

"Er.. Billy..No, Bobby. Yup, Bobby." Tifa grinned.

"And how old were the two of you?"

Yuffie scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Uh... four." Yuffie then stomped her foot diligently. "Hey, don't give me that look! I totally had a thing for him! I mean, that's like you and Cloud!"

Tifa shut her mouth and blushed, getting the Ninja to grin in victory. "Yeah, well, what was his last name if you were sooo in love with him? Hmmmm?"

Yuffie stomped her foot again after trying to remember Billy or Bobby or whatever's last name. "Aha!" Tifa exclaimed. "You didn't have any feelings for him!"

"Yeah huh!"

The whir of Fenrirdisrupted the girls argument. How long had they been talking? Cloud walked in and ruffled the dirt out of his hair. He had a small grin directed at Tifa.

"Hey Yuff." He greeted. Yuffie smiled widely.

"What's up Chocobo head?"

Tifa apparently had to get up and scrub the counter and Yuffie saw the blush that had deepened on her friends face and bit her tongue from embarrassing her.

"Hey Tifa." Cloud said quietly. Tifa looked up from her wiping and lifted her eyes to Cloud's. They made eye contact and she felt her face get hotter, if that was even possible.

"H- Hey Cloud." Tifa mentally kicked herself from sounding so damn flustered. She cleared her throat and glanced to see Yuffie shaking with suppressed laughter. She jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Tifa," Cloud questioned, looking rather worried. "Are you alright?" He pressed a hand to her forehead. "I think you have a fever. You shouldn't be working right now."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. How dense was this guy?! She was happy that he had finally grew some nuggets and forgave himself. Yes, she said nuggets. Apparently Tifa didn't want the children to hear bad words. They shouldn't be at the party tonight then, Yuffie thought. Cid and Barret had very bad potty mouths.

After an hour of helping the Brady bunch decorate the bar, Yuffie finally heard the Sierra. She jumped from her seat carrying a giggling Marlene with her, since Marlene had been licking the end of the spoon with peanut butter on her lap.

Denzel, Tifa, Cloud, and Nanaki, who had shown up in the past hour, followed her outside. Yuffie could hardly contain her excitement! She hadn't seen Vincent in two months!

She let out a few squeals and grabbed Marlene's arm in anticipation. "Isn't this exciting?" She questioned.

"We get to see Uncle Vincent again!" The young girl said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

As the_ Sierra_ touched the ground Yuffie ran off to the entrance as it was being lowered. She caught sight of Vincent walking down the ramp and lunged into a hug with him, knocking them to the floor.

Honestly, Yuffie thought Vincent would ask her to get off or even push her away. So, you can say she was beyond surprised when he hesitantly hugged her back. It was then that Yuffie couldn't control her emotions anymore.

"You jerk!" She yelled punching him in the chest. Apparently the "moment" was over. "You know how gawd damned worried I was!!!?" She was know crying and hugging his chest.

Vincent didn't really know how to handle a weeping woman. He lifted his claw and gingerly rubbed the back of her head. "Yuffie..." he said quietly.

She sniffed loudly and rubbed her nose. "Vince, I thought you died." She responded pathetically. He lifted her chin in a shy manner.

"I'm here now."

And she went weak in the knees. Thank gawd they were still on the floor or she would have fell right down.

"Fuck, you guys wanna get inside any time soon!?"

Ah, the sweet voice of Cid, Yuffie thought. She then realized the position her and Vincent were in. Yuffie bolted up, blushing, before her clumsiness overcame her and she tripped. Taking a deep breath before hitting the ground. The impact never came.

She opened one eye when she felt herself being put upright. She blushed again when she saw Vincent staring at her looking...worried!?

"Vincent Valentine. We should get inside."

Ugh. Both turned their views to the monotonous girl. How innocent she looked in that pink outfit, Yuffie thought. Shelke's gaze held hers and with every passing second, Yuffie felt a bit more jealous. What for, it wasn't like she owned Vincent. He wasn't her boyfriend. She had no right to sa-

"Of course." He replied. Vincent let go of her arm and greeted everyone else. Yuffie still stood in the same place thinking of all sorts of things. Most of them concerning a certain gunman.

"Yuffie?" Tifa called from the doorway. Yuffie snapped out of her thoughts and ran inside. A thought struck her as she entered the bar.

"Keiko!" She screamed, pointing at Tifa. "His last name was Keiko!"

-

-

-

_Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII _

_A/N: Thank you faithful reviewers, I love you all! _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Tifa looked up to see Cloud looking at her from his corner of the bar. She quickly averted her gaze and gave Cid another shot. She then caught Yuffie trying to get some alcohol.

"Should have waited until I was drunk."

Yuffie slouched at the sound of Tifa's voice. It's not like she hasn't tasted liquor before, but she at least wanted to enjoy it with everyone. Well, mostly she wanted to beat Barret in a drinking contest.

She walked toward the table where Vincent was talking with Shelke. Halfway to the table, she stopped. What if he didn't want to talk to her right now? Maybe he just wanted to be with the boring girl. She didn't even realize she was frowning and standing in the middle of the bar like an idiot until Cid grabbed her and dragged her to a table to play cards.

"What the fuck is wrong with you brat?" He asked abruptly after a couple 'quiet' card games. She forced a grin and lay her Full house down, winning.

"Well old man, the doctor says there are a lot of things wrong with me. Use your imagination." Was her quick answer. He frowned and swiped his nose before shuffling the cards. "Ya know what I mean!" He took a swig of his beer. "And I ain't old damnit!"

Yuffie laughed. "Cid I'm fine!" He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. Cid wasn't used to being all open with caring emotions or anything close to affectionate.

"Well damn! I was just making sure you were fine is all!"

"Aww! Cid, you care about me! Are you sure you're not drunk?" Yuffie queried, raising an eyebrow. The pilot grumbled and rubbed the back of his head again.

After beating Cid a zillion times Yuffie decided to go sit with Vince anyway. Walking over an plopping herself down net to the two of them, she felt the urge to ramble about something random.

"Yuffie Kisaragi." The ninja woman rolled her eyes. A typical Shelke greeting. But, should she really direct her pent up anger and insecurity at Shelke? She was stuck in a nine year old's body for Shiva sake!

"Yuffie... Are you alright?" Vincent had such a sexy husky voice, that every time Yuffie heard her name release from his lips, she thought it was the most wonderful sound in the Planet.

"Er, yeah, totally great! I am a-ok! Yessirie!" She sounded all but convincing and Vincent easily saw through her. He had noticed withing the hour how many times his comrade had gotten lost within her thoughts. He couldn't deny he was worried for her, and he couldn't deny how much she truly meant to him. He didn't plan for his feelings to alter for her. It just sort of... happened.

"Are you sure?" He questioned once again. Shelke watched the interaction between the two and felt a bubble burst deep within her. She couldn't possibly be jealous. She should be mirthful about their close relationship. Perhaps it was that a small part of Lucrecia remained in her mind. She didn't know.

"So Vinnie. Nice party, ne?" Yuffie asked swirling her finger around her wine glass that was filled with Apple Cider. The noise coming from the glass was a clear pitch. Unique. Like her. Yuffie was unique and she embraced that fact. Being different was something she had always been proud of.

People expected her to be the Princess that she was. People expected her to be well mannered. People expected her to be modest and reticent. People expected her to be someone that she was not. She liked catching people off guard. Yuffie didn't care what others thought about her, and that's what she liked most about herself.

Vincent looked down at his glass o f wine. "Yes. Yes, this is a nice party." He answered to her question. She smiled and forgot that she was supposed to be keeping an eye on Denzel and Marlene. He looked up once again and saw the two girls looking at him.

He started to remember when Yuffie had slapped the monotonous girl. That had to be one of the most awkward moments in his entire life. He was just glad that Chaos wasn't in his head to taunt him about it now.

"I am going to the lavatory."

Yuffie watched as Shelke got up and left for the bathroom. She looked at Vincent then looked away. She smacked her lips loudly. Redundantly. After the 4th minute of lip smacking Vincent gazed at her an inwardly smiled when he saw her cheeks grow pink and she looked away quickly.

This night was just getting better.

-

-

-

-

-

_Thank you to the 11 reviewers! You all rock my socks!_

_And Oh my gosh, I know this is way off subject, but I can't believe Heath Ledger died! R.I.P to a very talented actor. God bless his family. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII_

_A/N: I can't thank you reviewers enough! You are all the heart and soul of this story. Enough with the mushy stuff, onwards to the chapter!_

_**If I lay here**_

**_If I just lay here, would you lie with me_**

**_And just forget the world_**

**_By: Snow Patrol _**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Rolling over for the hundredth time tonight, Yuffie huffed and jumped out of bed. Why couldn't she fall asleep? I mean, she _was_ exhausted. Putting some shoes on, she quietly made her way out her room door and into the hall. She then climbed out the hall window onto the ladder that led to the roof.

Tifa and her would always come up here. Mostly they would talk about their friend Aeris, and reminisce on all the fun times the three of them had. Yuffie was eternally grateful to have girlfriends. She never had them back in Wutai, where most of her time was spent on "How to be a Lady."

The cool breeze hit her arms and she wished she had brought a sweater with her. _Shiva_ it was a bit nippy out here! Looking up at the stars, she recalled the countless times her mother would look at them with her.

Yuffie jumped when she felt fabric cover her arms. Blushing when she recognized what is was, she greeted the gunman.

"Hey Vinnie." She spoke quietly. Something uncharacteristic for her, most would say.

"Yuffie." He sat down next to her with one knee propped up and his arm resting on it. Vincent noticed that Yuffie was still looking at the stars and he averted his view to the sky as well. It wasn't everyday that you get to see such a view in Midgar. It must have cleared from the rain a few days ago.

"So, what brings you to my lair, Vince?" She asked looking at him. He stared back and she felt herself get lost in his glowing crimson eyes.

"I heard you in the hall, so I followed you to make sure you weren't getting into trouble." He answered. Yuffie grinned at the word 'trouble'.

"The stalker look does fit you well Vin-Vin." He frowned at the new nickname.

"I request you do not call me that." She giggled and looked back up at the stars. Maybe her Mama was up there watching down on her...

"Sorry Vincent."

He looked at her when hearing his full name. Surely she must not feel well if she wasn't being loud or calling him annoying names. Secretly, he liked when she called him Vinnie. Of course, at first it was a different story. But as time passed he tended to get used to it, and liked that it was _her_ nickname for him.

He sat her lie down and after a few seconds, joined her. He tensed up when she threw half the cloak around him and scooted closer until he could feel the side of her body against his. He had always scoffed at sayings like this, but she really did fit perfectly with him.

There was a comfortable silence between the two of them and Yuffie fought off the sleep that had chose to come right now.

"Do you think the stars can hear us Vincent? Do you think they see how hard we work, how tiring the World can be?"

The silence was broken and Vincent turned his head at her question. He had never been one to picture Yuffie being so... deep. That's what found himself attractive to her for, aside from her beauty, her optimism, her carefree attitude, and her strong being. She was always surprising him. Catching him off guard.

"I think... I think the stars are grateful that we keep the Planet safe...so that they can have a chance...to be admired..."

Yuffie's eyebrows shot up. She hadn't expected an answer like _that_ from the brooding man. She smiled at how unpessimistic it was. She was extremely glad that he wasn't carrying the weight of a dead woman's death on him anymore.

"What about people? Do you think that the dead are looking at us through the stars?" She fidgeted and started again. "Like, if the stars are little windows through the Lifestream and when our loved one's want to watch over us, they can just look down from the star."

Her question didn't really make sense to her, but Vincent caught the gist of her question. He felt her shiver and it took him every ounce of courage to wrap an arm around her. She gladly accepted the gesture and snuggled closer to him. Her eyes started to droop and she yawned into his chest.

"I think they do." She answered to her own question. "I know my Mama is watching down on me. And Aeris, and your family is looking after you too."

He was surprised at how many times in one night one woman could leave him speechless and wondering. He looked down and saw the petite woman sound asleep. Vincent smiled slightly.

She was definitely something else.

-

-

-

-

-

_Thank you to the 7 reviewers, love you all!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own FFVII _

_A/N: Thank you reviewers! You are all so awesome! I mean, seriously, if I didn't get reviews, I don't think I would continue the stories that I do. You all rock my socks! (Edited 9/6)_

"No way Tifa!"

The younger woman looked at the new Karaoke equipment Tifa had installed for the bar. "To liven it up." Was the Bar maiden's reason for buying it. Liven it up? This placed was packed with drunk men every night! What more action do you need?

"Oh please Yuffie! You have such a wonderful voice!" Her friend pleaded.

Yuffie blushed and crossed her arms. "You've never even heard me sing!" Tifa blew the bangs out of her eye and started to hand the dishes for Yuffie to dry.

"Of course I have. You sing all the time." She answered. The ninja frowned and grabbed a rag to swipe the cup.

"Like when?"

Tifa rinsed the plate and handed it to Yuffie. "Well, when you wash the dishes, and when you're in the shower. Either you don't realize you do it, or you don't want people to think you do." Yuffie's frown deepened. She knew that she sang in the shower... was she really that loud?

There was no getting out of this one though. Tifa had kept bugging her about testing the damn thing out all weekend. And the puppy dog eyes with the innocent, "For me?" pleading, Yuffie caved in, telling Tifa that she better get one damned good birthday present to make up for the humiliation of singing in front of an audience.

"Hey Vinnie. What's up?"

The gunman looked up from his wine. Yuffie was dressed in her usual attire but had her hair tied up. He liked the way it looked. "Hello Yuffie. How are you?" She grinned and sat down next to him.

"Doing good. Pretty nervous though." She answered playing with the hem of her shorts. He raised a brow. "Why are you nervous?"

She tucked a stray wisp of hair behind her ear and grimaced. "Tifa's making me test out her new Mic. There are a lot of people here tonight, Tifa even had to call me down to help. Shelke's watching the kids now, but I swear, I would gladly take that position hence the current situation I'm in."

Vincent smiled slightly and saw Yuffie's grimace turn into a full on smile. He had stopped wearing his cape and his emotions could be read, not easily, but still read on his face. "Well then, good luck."

"Thanks Vince." Tifa got up on the stage and introduced the equipment, blah blah blah. Yuffie groaned. "Well, here goes my dignity."

She didn't like the stage. It was too quiet up there except the few wolf whistles that echoed throughout the Tavern.

"Er," She looked at Tifa. The two of them had decided that Yuffie was going to sing the song she wrote. Yes, the song that _she_ wrote. It was her first shot at poetry, but eventually turned into lyrics.

The music played and Yuffie glared at Tifa. She was never doing this again! At least Cloud was making an effort on spending time with Teef though, the shinobi mused.

As she began to sing, it made her feel weird- revealing her deepest thoughts and everything to a bunch a drunk strangers. It was like someone reading her diary or something.

Tifa bit her lip at seeing Vincent's face. She was irritated by the fact that men were so easy to hide their emotions by a impassive mask. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand tangle in hers. She looked up to see Cloud staring at her with easy eyes. She smiled and tightened the grip.

As the awkward singing turned more- well, Yuffie-ish (vibrant and upbeat)-Vincent couldn't take his eyes off of her. It seemed she had a talent she'd kept hidden. The song. It's light hearted beat and lyrics had him questioning how personal it was to her.

The song ended and Yuffie couldn't leave the microphone fast enough. The bar was emitted in loud cheers and applause. Most of them probably don't even know what they're clapping at, she thought while grinning.

Yuffie went to go join Tifa but stopped when she saw the affectionate moment between her and Chocobo brain. Her grin widened and she hesitantly made her way to Vince again.

"Hey!" She greeted.

He smiled at her cheerful approach. "Hello again, Yuffie."

She grabbed an untouched beer from the table next to them and took a drink, ignoring Vincent's disapproving look.

"You shouldn't drink alcohol yet." He told her. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "It's fine Vinnie, I just wanted a sip. See, I'm putting it back." She placed the mug back on its previous table and turned to face him again.

"So, how bad was it?" She asked, once again, tugging a stray hair behind her ear. He was entranced at the simple movements of her body. Little things, that he found himself being more and more enticed by.

"You did... well...Yuffie." How he loved saying her name. It was like a habit. As Cid and Barret curse, he would say her name. She, herself, couldn't tire of the way it sounded from him. Hell, she didn't care if that was the only word he could say. She was never one to really like her name, but she fell in love with it the first time it escaped his lips.

She rubbed her arms and leaned toward him slightly. "It was kinda weird though, you know? Like, I'm sharing all my feelings with a bunch of forty year old guys who can't hold down a drink." He chuckled.

"So, the lyrics were personal?" He asked and inwardly smiled when she blushed.

"Er, yeah, I guess."

"Directed... toward...someone?" He questioned further. He knew he was being nosy, this wasn't his business. But, she had to have returned his feelings... at least a small bit. All the gestures, and small touches, the blushes. They weren't for nothing... right?

"You could say that." She averted her vision to the interesting lines on the table. Vincent's lips raised a tiny bit when he saw her blush deepen and her flustered state.

It_ had_ to be mutual.

_Thank you to the 12 reviewers, you're awesome! And yay, my birthday is here! January 28! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII_

_A/N: Thank you reviewers! You all are so awesome! _

_**I turn to you  
Like a flower leaning toward the sun  
I turn to you  
'Cos you're the only one  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down  
I turn to you**_

_**By: Mel C **_

-

-

-

-

-

"Soooo." Yuffie tried to start a conversation. How awkward was this? She was going to kill Cloud and Tifa for leaving her here with Shelke.

"...So." Shelke responded. When was Ms Lockhart going to arrive? Why had she left her here with Yuffie Kisaragi? So many unanswered questions.

Truth was, Tifa was tired of the way Shelke and Yuffie looked at each other. It was like a fuse box ready to explode. The tension was always heavy and thick around the two girls that she would sometimes have to excuse herself from the room.

Vincent walked in and stopped when he saw the two of them sitting in a booth. Oblivious to his arrival. Crossing his arms, he leaned back on the wall and watched them.

"Uh, nice weather, isn't it?" Yuffie said, trying to talk about something! Shelke's eyebrows scrunched together slightly and fan a finger around the ring of her cup.

"Just... take care of him." She finally spoke. Vincent and Yuffie's brows both raised. Yuffie's in surprise and slight embarrassment. Vincent in curiosity.

"Wha?" The ninja squealed.

Shelke ignored her outburst and spoke again. "He is..." Her voice changed slightly and Yuffie inched away. "Be good to him. Take care of him for me." Shelke stopped. All that was going through the mind of the woman sitting in front her was, what the hell!?

"He hasn't been with anyone for so long..." By now Shelke's eyes were changing colors and Yuffie was freaking out. What the Shiva was going on?!

"Er, I call on Leviathan," Yuffie screamed getting up and placing her hands on Shelke's head. "Uh, Satan be gone!"

Shelke's eyes looked at Yuffie's, and they were now brown. "Thank you." With that, the girl slumped forward before Yuffie caught her limp form.

"What the fuck was that!?" She spoke aloud, still not noticing a dumb founded Vincent across the room. He was thinking of what had happened and it was pretty unbelievable.

Yuffie placed the smaller girl carefully on the bench, before turning and letting out a piercing scream. She covered her chest with her hands and was breathing deeply. After witnessing some sort of demon thingy with Shelke then seeing Vincent standing there, she was shaken up.

"Son a bitch Vincent! You fuckin' scared the hell out of me!"

He was still too busy replaying what happened in his head to answer. Yuffie walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek. She was too concerned to realize the intimacy of the gesture. The feel of her touch on his skin abruptly brought him back to the present.

"Are you okay, Vincent? You look pale." She looked at the ceiling. "Well, you know what I mean." She took her hand off of his face and placed them on her hips. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Valentine! I thought I was going to have a heart attack!"

He inwardly smiled and did a mock bow. "My apologies... Princess." She frowned at the name Princess. He was good at concealing his emotions, because she didn't know whether he was teasing or actually using his ancient manners.

"You're forgiven." She smiled. "And don't call me Princess, I left that saddle a long time ago." He nodded and looked over at Shelke.

"Is she feeling well?" He asked. Yuffie looked over at her and frowned once more. Despite the fact that she didn't really _like_ her, she was overly concerned for her at the moment.

"I really hope so. I thought I was going to have to do an exorcism or something." Yuffie said. She hoped something like that didn't happen again.

-

-

-

-

-

_Thank you to the 10 reviewers! Love you all:D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII_

_A/N: Yes, that was Lucrecia finally letting go! Thanks reviewers! Horrah! Anyhoo, hope you all enjoy this chapter! _

_**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing **_

_**By: Flyleaf**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

"You know, if you put the jelly over the peanut butter it tastes way better."

Denzel looked down at the sandwiches he made for him and Marlene, then looked back at Yuffie. "They're the same thing." He told her. She shook her head.

"Children." She sighed. Tifa came in and Yuffie jumped up and started wiping the counter. She then looked at Denzel and gave him a look that read, 'don't tell, or I'll hurt you' look. He smirked.

"Hey Mom." He greeted. Tifa put the grocery bags on the table and kissed the top of Denzel's hair. Yuffie glowered at the 14 year old. He wouldn't dare. Tifa would be pissed if she found out Yuffie had been slacking on her job while she was running her errands.

"Hello Denzel, Hey Yuffie." She looked around. "Where's Marlene?" Yuffie pointed to the ceiling.

"She's up in her room. Denzel was going to go bring her her lunch right now." Tifa frowned and looked down at the boy while stacking some canned foods in the cupboards.

"I thought I told you two that you were supposed to eat in the kitchen." Yuffie looked at the boy. He fidgeted and bowed his head. "We were, I was going to call Marlene down."

"Oh, alright then." Tifa turned around and started putting the food away. Denzel and Yuffie made their way up the stairs. When they were out of hearing range, Denzel spoke.

"I won't tell Mom that you keep taking Dad's materia, if you don't tell her who's been taking all the cookies in the back of the cupboard, and eating in their room."

Yuffie thought about it for a second. She would get in big trouble if Cloud found out that his misplaced materia was actually stolen. She stuck out her hand. "Deal!" They grinned at each other before heading to their rooms.

-

-

Yuffie started to sweep the floor and heard the door open. She turned around to see Vincent come in. He looked sooo sexy that she had to make sure her mouth wasn't open, letting flies in. He wasn't wearing his cape and had his hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Uh..." She mustered out, then scolded herself for sounding like some stupid lovesick school girl.

"Hello Yuffie." His voice was cool. Calm. Normal.

"Go to dinner with me tonight."

Oh gawds, did I just say that out loud, Yuffie thought. Vincent was stuck in place at hearing her question. She wanted to go out with him... on a date. He hadn't been on a date in over 60 years!

"Alright." He answered. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Really!?"

He nodded. "I will pick you up... at eight... tonight then." He then exited the building feeling somewhat proud of himself on how he handled the situation. Yuffie's broom hit the floor and stood there shocked.

"What the hell just happened?!" She asked receiving not answer. After it sunk in, she smiled and gave a punch in the air after hooting in victory.

-

-

"Hey there Cloud! How is my favorite guy in the whole wide Planet?" Yuffie sat across from him, smiling hugely. Cloud narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What did you do? What do you want?" He asked quickly, hoping she didn't put Kool Aid in his shampoo again.

"What, I can't compliment you now?" She asked, feigning offense.

"You never do to begin with, what do you want?" He asked again. She blew her bangs out her face irritably. This guy was hard to please.

"Weeeeeell..." He sighed and ran a hand over his face. She grimaced. "Fine then, I won't ask. I guess I can't help it that you hate me, and that I annoy you to no end." She got up to leave but Cloud grabbed her forearm and sighed once more.

"I don't hate you." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You're always mean to me. I'm not a child anymore!" She crossed her arms and sat down when he gestured her to.

"I'm sorry Yuffie." He said. The Ninja uncrossed her arms and put her hands on the table, then sighed. "Nah, don't be. I was just gonna ask for the night off anyway." He raised a brow.

"What's going on tonight?" She blushed and he leaned forward while crossing his arms. "You're blushing." He pointed out. She glared and turned a darker shade of crimson.

"Am not!" He gave her a look. "Fine, I am... I was going to go meet up with someone." He let out a small grin.

"With who?"

Her glare darkened. Luckily Tifa came in and saved her some serious embarrassment. "Tifa! I need your help!" Yuffie ran to the older woman and dragged her out of the Bar.

In the store, Yuffie was trying on dresses that she thought were too fancy. She told this to Tifa.

"Yuffie, it's a date! It's going to be formal. I mean, the least you could do is buy a nice one that I pick out since you won't even tell me where you're going, who you're going with or why it's tonight. Besides, you dragged me out remember? Now, try this one on, it's your size." Tifa shoved the cream colored dress to Yuffie.

"Oh yeah, Cid and Nanaki are coming over today. Probably at the bar right now." Tifa told Yuffie through the curtain of her dressing room. Five minutes passed. "Yuffie, come out I want to see how you look."

After a couple minutes of bickering the young woman walked out. Tifa bit her tongue to keep from screaming. She looked amazing. Tifa had never seen Yuffie look better. The dress itself was beautiful and it fit on Yuffie perfectly. It was a strapless cream dress with a black sash going right below the breasts. It stopped mid thigh and had a low cut back.

Yuffie squirmed under Tifa's gaze. "Is it that bad?" She asked. The brunette shook her head. "Oh my God Yuffie! You look amazing! You're buying it!"

Yuffie smiled. She secretly liked the dress and thought it fit very well on her. "Alright." She nodded. Tifa bought black pumps then, to match the dress.

When they got to the bar Cid and Nanaki had arrived. "Hey guys!" Yuffie greeted.

"Hey brat." Cid grinned. He always liked to tease her. She was like a daughter to him and they got closer when she went to live with him for awhile when Godo disowned her, before moving in with Lockhart and Strife.

"Hello Yuffie. Tifa." Nanaki said. He was so pleasant for such a creature. Yuffie looked at the clock. 7:24 pm.

"Crap! Teef! Help me!" The two woman ran upstairs. Cid scratched the back of his head. "What's up with them?"

"Yuffie's got a date." Cloud said looking down at his maps.

-

-

Yuffie looked at the clock. 7:57PM. Three minutes to spare, she thought. She looked in the mirror and checked herself over again. Her hair was up nicely and she had little make up on. Tifa wasn't big on make up and neither was she, so they decided mascara and a bit of gloss was good enough.

She grabbed the purse Teef had lent her and made her way out of the room. She crashed into the two children. Their jaws dropped. "Aunt Yuffie! You look so pretty!" Marlene squealed. Denzel nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys. Well, I'm off."

Walking down the stairs with pumps, she had to be extra careful. She heard Tifa in the bar before she entered. "I'd like to introduce, Yuffie Kisaragi." She took a deep breath and walked through the door.

Stunned silence.

"Damn girl! You look fuckin' great!" Cid yelled. Yuffie let out a breathless laugh. Why was she so nervous?

"You look wonderful Yuffie." Nanaki said, earning nods from Tifa and Cloud. Yuffie grabbed for her orange sweater, before Tifa grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Yuffie looked around. "Uh, getting my sweater." Duh. She was just grabbing for it. Tifa shook her head. "Nuh uh. You're using this." She went to the hall closet and pulled out a black shawl.

The door opened and Vincent walked in looking GQed up. Everyone, was once again shocked. I mean, first Yuffie being on a date, then Yuffie dressed up, now Yuffie dressed up to go on a date with Vincent, Vincent dressed up!? It was all shocking!

Vincent's heart stopped when he saw the Wutain. She was absolutely stunning. After a few seconds of catching his breath, he nodded hello to the group then walked over to a blushing Yuffie and held out his arm.

Yuffie linked her arm through his. "Alright, well, let's mosey." She turned to the group, who still hadn't fully grasped the whole situation yet. "Bye guys!" The two walked out.

"What the fuck!?" Cid yelled after a minute.

-

-

-

-

-

_Thank you to the 9 reviewers and the people who added the story to Alerts or favorites or whatever, you guys rock! Please R/R! Much appreciated! Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII_

_A/N: Thank you reviewers! You all rock! This chapter is a bit dramatic so don't bite my head off or tell me that the genre is Romance/Humor, I know it is, but like I said, adding some drama. Hope you enjoy it!_

_**Keep holding on**__**  
'cause you know we'll make it through,  
**__**we'll make it through, just stay strong**__**  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_**By: Avril L.**_

-

-

-

-

-

Yuffie entered the Restaurant that Vincent had booked earlier today. It was fancy. She kinda felt a bit out of place but pushed that thought aside.

They sat down and ordered some drinks. "So," Yuffie started, leaning forward. "What do you want to talk about?"

Vincent looked into her eyes. "Why did you ask me out to dinner?" The question wasn't sharp or harsh. He head her inhale a sharp breath. She then played with the fork, twirling it around her fingers.

"Well, I love spending time with you Vince. Did you not want to come out tonight?" Hoping the answer wasn't somewhere along the lines of, 'No, I didn't' she kept her view directed at anyplace other than his face.

"I enjoy your company very much so Yuffie." He responded, getting a smile in return. Just then the fork flew out of Yuffie's hand and shattered the next table's glass.

"Oh my gawd! I'm so sorry!" Yuffie yelled running up to the table.

-

-

"It's fine Vince, it tastes really good!"

Vincent looked at the "food" in his hand. He had never been big for fast food, but after Yuffie's fork incident, they had decided to go with something a little less elaborate. According to her, _**Dragon Burger**_ , was the way to go. They took the food and wound up at Aeris' church.

She grabbed some fries and laughed when Vincent took a bite. After chewing a bit, he nodded in satisfaction. "See," She grinned. "I knew you would like it!" They ate in a comfortable silence until she spoke again.

"I hope this isn't too personal..." She looked up to see if he was going to stop her. He wasn't, so she continued. "What made you want to become a Turk?" He lowered his food and looked up at the sky through the whole in the roof.

She patiently waited for his response.

"My father... we weren't very close..." He paused. "I just... wanted to make him proud." A sense of pity flooded through Yuffie's veins. She knew what it was like. Wanting acceptance from her father.

"He is." She finally said after a minute of silence. "I know he's proud of you. And I'm sure Lucrecia is proud of you too." She grabbed his hand hesitantly and felt him, if only a bit, tighten the grip.

"You loved her a lot huh?" She asked. Again, she waited patiently. "Yes. Very much so." He told her, turning his head so he could see her face. The moonlight was reflecting off her skin and he thought she was absolutely beautiful.

She smiled. "She must be so proud of you Vincent. I mean, I know I am."

"How so? I've never been... that amiable toward you. I had many regrets and sins..." She nodded, taking in the information.

"And do you regret right now?" She sounded wise for her age and different from her usual personality. "Right here. You and me. Do you regret going on this date? Do you regret becoming friends? Is this," She gestured to their intertwined hands and fingers. "a sin?" Her words weren't harsh, or demanding, not even angry. They were curious.

"No." He spoke. And that time she didn't have to wait for his answer. It was quick and she smiled. "I'm glad." She took another bite of her burger. It was his turn to ask a question.

"What made you want to become a Ninja?" Yuffie took off her shawl and put it on the wooden floor. "Well," She started, playing with the hem of her dress and clicking her heels together.

"It was just before the War with Wutai and Shinra ended." He noticed in alarm that her eyes had narrowed. "I didn't really know what to do when everything was going on. I mean, I was thirteen for crying out loud!" She bitterly laughed and kicked a broken pew. He watched her attentively.

"Some guy from Shinra. I don't know how it happened. Broke into my room and forced onto me." The air was still around them and Vincent felt rage in his chest burn.

"Did you tell anyone?" He asked lowly. She shook her head. "Only you and Godo know... That's why he disowned me. About a year ago, he found my diary and read through it. I was tainted and unworthy of being his daughter." Yuffie closed her eyes. He spoke again to her. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

She snorted. "Why? So I could be banned at an earlier age?" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. It happens to girls all the time." His eyebrows knit together.

"No. No it doesn't. It shouldn't." He sounded like he was talking to himself now and Yuffie scooted closer to him. "Your innocence... shouldn't have been taken so forcefully... I will kill him." Yuffie grabbed his arm, trying to calm him.

"Whoa, slow down! Don't worry the guy's dead anyway." Vincent turned his gaze to the petite woman next to him. "When he left, A ninja outside our house stabbed him. I saw it happen." She paused and looked down.

"Is... Is it wrong to say that... I was glad that he died?" She whispered. He lifted her chin up and wiped away the tears that had produced in her eyes. "No. It isn't." They lay for a long while under the stars. That is, until Yuffie clung onto him.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, stunning him into a short shock. He felt her grip onto him like she was afraid he would disappear. "Yuffie."

She was crying now. The word death had brought her to think of Vincent's past. He died, hadn't he? Hojo had shot him and he was practically dead. She was so lost in the thought of death, that she didn't even realize how many times he had been close to it. "I'm sorry." She said. He pulled her away from him gently.

"I'm sorry that I'm selfish! I'm selfish because I'm glad you didn't die. I'm selfish because I'm glad that you and Lucrecia didn't live happily ever after. I'm selfish because I'm glad we got you out of that fucking coffin and dragged you with us. I'm selfish because I'm glad that your tragedies led me to you."

He honestly didn't know what to say. His body was opening to emotions that were carefully hidden and locked away, never to be release again. Yet, here he was. Falling for the one woman, completely opposite of himself.

He cupped her face. "You are not selfish Yuffie Kisaragi." She sniffed and looked down. "Look at me." He told her softly. She sniffed noisily again and reluctantly brought her violet eyes to his bright crimson ones. "I'm glad... that is how you feel." She let out a shaky laugh, that was close to relief and sobs.

She saw his pale skin glowing from the light and the seriousness in his eyes. So, she kissed him. Not hard. But timid and brief. They parted and Yuffie's face was a slight red.

He kissed her. Passionately. Mouths fighting the other's for dominance.

When they broke apart, their breathing was labored. Yuffie felt his hand go around her neck and take the hair tie out of her hair and felt her raven locks fall just above her shoulders. Vincent ran his hand through them and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I do not have any regrets." His voice gone husky.

"Me neither." She told him through her ragged breathing. She kissed him again and the burgers and fries lay untouched for the rest of the evening.

-

-

-

-

-

_No, they don't have sex! Thank you to the 9 reviewers! You rock!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII_

_A/N: Thank you reviewers!!! You are all so awesome! Last chapter! _

_**Take my hand, I give it to you**_

_**Now you owe me all I am**_

_**You said that you'd never leave me**_

_**I believe you, I believe**_

_**By: Flyleaf**_

-

-

-

-

-

Yuffie sat in the bar stool laughing amiably with Shelke. Of course, Yuffie was the only one laughing. Shelke merely had amusement shining through her blue eyes. Their friendship had strengthened throughout the months.

Tifa walked in the room, drying her hands on her pants. "The guys are back now."

Yuffie got up hastily and ran to the entrance of the bar. She jumped on Vincent greeting him with kisses. At first, he had been timid about their public display of affection, but got used to the fact that he no longer cared how the world viewed him.

"Hello Yuffie." He chuckled slightly. Cid and Barret rolled their eyes. Everyone had been shocked when the pair came back from their date that one night and claimed that they were an item. They had been even more shocked when theY confessed their love for each other right before their eyes.

Cid had been a bit fatherly at first, but realized it was Vincent they were talking about.

"I have only been gone two days Yuffie." She smiled and pecked his lips.

"That's two days too long."

Cloud walked around the counter and placed a hand on his fiance's stomach. The proposal for Tifa had been sweet and surprising.

She had planned to tell him that she was expecting a child of theirs in 8 months, and when she walked in their room, Cloud had set it with flowers from the Church and it was lit with candles everywhere. She told him the news, he got down on one knee, she cried and said yes. The rest of the night had been full of passion.

-

-

"Vince?" Yuffie asked turning around in their bed. She felt him turn his body around to face her, and she fought the urge to blush.

"Yes?" He asked, enticed by the way her cheeks produced color. She was just so attracted to his lovely eyes that whenever he was that close, she got lost in them.

"I love you." She finally whispered.

"I love you as well... Yuffie." She kissed him.

The kisses were becoming more heated and more passionate. The Ninja started to unbutton his shirt. He brought his hands to hers and brought them down, breaking the kiss.

"Yuffie-" She interrupted him.

"Vincent. Please. I need you." He breathed in deeply. He didn't want to bring back haunting memories from her past. As much as he wanted to continue, he didn't want to hurt her.

"I don't want to hurt you." She knew the meaning beneath it. She knew he was afraid of bringing her nightmares of her thirteenth year back. No. She wouldn't let him stop this.

"Vincent. I want you." She kissed him then broke apart. "This is all I ever wanted. This is right. You're right. This is how it was meant to happen. Please," She kissed his jaw. "I need you. I love you."

It was more than an invitation. Vincent kissed back hungrily. She was all he ever wanted. This was right. She was right. This was how it was meant to happen. He needed her. He loved her.

They joined together in the most beautiful of unions and the room consisted of soft pasts of whispers of tomorrow's promises and their love binding.

-

-

-

-

-

_The end! Thank you to the 10 reviewers! And the other reviewers of other chapters! Love every one of you! Hope you enjoyed it! I have another, different, Yuffentine coming soon!_


End file.
